With the advent of the aging society, dental materials, in particular, false tooth users increase and then usage of the false tooth detergent (cleaner) also increases, but a false tooth detergent of various compositions is used. In addition, hygiene intention to living environment has improved, and hygiene intention or antimicrobial intention to tableware, spectacles, kitchen sink, kitchen circumference, toilet stool, restroom circumference, bathtub, bathroom circumference, wash bowl, washroom circumference, textile goods or clothing has been raised.
If the antimicrobial detergents used for these are classified by the component system, the detergents can be classified as a component system consisting of a principal component of either a peroxide, hypochlorous acid, enzyme, acid, crude drug, silver-based inorganic antimicrobial agent or disinfectant, alternatively as a component system combined two or more kinds components together. And the concrete composition varies in the antimicrobial detergent belonging to the same component system.
Because the function from both the washing performance and sterilization performance is required for an antimicrobial detergent, the reason why various antimicrobial detergents are used in this way is that the components exerting each action are often combined together to comprise a detergent. In addition, such a antimicrobial detergent that can make use of the higher washing performance or sterilization performance or the short washing time is required, and the demand is particularly remarkable in a false tooth detergent.
For such a demand, for example, International Publication WO 99/56714 A1 bulletin describes that as to the conventional false tooth detergent, the sodium lauryl sulfate has the superior washing performance and foaming action, but there is a problem that the effect of sodium lauryl sulfate is diminished due to the combined component. In order to solve the problem, WO 99/56714 discloses a false tooth detergent which contains the sodium lauryl sulfate and an antimicrobial metal ion such as silver, copper, zinc ion, etc. and does not disturb a function of sodium lauryl sulfate and can improve further the sterilization performance.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-288062 bulletin describes that an acid false tooth detergent is preferable for removal of the denture plaque, but if a false tooth detergent is acid, gingival material changes its shape or color, and it is apprehended that metal material goes black and therefore, many detergents are adjusted to present the neutrality, and there is a problem that the washing performance of false tooth detergent is diminished. In order to solve the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-288062 discloses a granular or tablet-shaped false tooth detergent, which comprises an acidic fast-dissolving portion containing acid and persulfate, and an alkaline slow-dissolving portion containing at least one perborate or percarbonate and a carbonate, in which the false tooth detergent is combined with false tooth lavation and the liquidity of the water can be changed from low pH to high pH.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-209241 bulletin discloses an antimicrobial material, in which an antimicrobial substance such as octadecyl trimethoxysilane, γ-aminopropyl triethoxysilane, octadecyl dimethyl (3-trimethoxysilyl propyl) ammonium chloride, etc. is immobilized on the surface. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-209241 discloses also that the antimicrobial material can be used in the dental application such as a false tooth, implant, crown, bridge, orthodontic bracket, wire, etc., but the detergent composition containing these antimicrobial components itself is not disclosed.
By the improvement of such a detergent, the detergent having enhanced washing performance and sterilization performance came to be provided. However, in the conventional detergent, there was a problem that even if the dental materials such as in particular, false tooth, implant, crown, bridge, orthodontic bracket, dental wire were washed to clean, it was not able to prevent the denture plaque from forming on the false tooth surface again while these dental materials, in particular, a false tooth was installed into the oral cavity to use. Furthermore, the washing performance of dental materials, in particular, improved false tooth washing performance is improved, such a detergent is desired. In addition, as to the detergent for antimicrobial action to tableware, spectacles, kitchen sink, kitchen circumference, toilet stool, restroom circumference, bathtub, bathroom circumference, wash bowl, washroom circumference, textile goods or clothing, the similar antimicrobial performance, washing performance and performance about its persistence are desired.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-146134 bulletin describes that in view of the above-mentioned problems, the aim is to enhance the washing performance and sterilization performance, and to improve the antimicrobial performance, washing performance and those persistences after washing the object article to be washed, and in the dental materials such as in particular, false tooth, implant, crown, bridge, orthodontic bracket, dental wire, in particular, false tooth, the aim is to provide a detergent composition which comprises both the antibacterial performance and washing performance that can prevent the denture plaque from reembodying on the false tooth surface while the false tooth is installing into the oral cavity. In addition, the aim of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-146134 is also to provide a false tooth detergent composition which can easily give the antimicrobial performance to a false tooth without giving the special burden or feeling of discomfort in particular a false tooth user.
Furthermore, the aim of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-146134 is to provide a detergent composition in which the similar antimicrobial performance, washing performance and performance about its persistence can meet a demand as the detergent for a tableware, spectacles, kitchen sink, kitchen circumference, toilet stool, restroom circumference, bathtub, bathroom circumference, wash bowl, washroom circumference, textile goods or clothing.